The invention relates to a monodirectional double outlet pump.
It also relates to the uses for this pump, particularly in a system for washing surfaces of automobiles which include such a pump.
The surface washing systems mounted on automobiles generally have a monodirectional single outlet pump.
This type of pump typically comprises a direct current motor to be connected to the battery of an accumulator and having a pivoting axial outlet shaft at the end of which is mounted, wedged angularly, a bladed rotor.
Such a pump may be integrated, for example, in a windshield washer system for automobiles comprising a washing liquid reservoir arranged so that the washing liquid in the reservoir is sucked by the pump when it is operating.
The pump includes an outlet which is linked to a tube equipped with a side outlet system, for example a T- or Y-shaped fitting, making it possible to separate the washing liquid discharged from the pump into several, usually two, jets.
The jets of washing liquid are then directed by way of secondary tubes towards downstream circuits such as a spray nozzle attached to body or to the windshield wiper itself.
It would be desirable to eliminate the T- and Y-shaped fittings used to separate the washing liquid discharged from the pump into several jets.
This is in particular to avoid the phenomenon of charge loss which can appear in one of the secondary tubes, and also to avoid problems of water-tightness at the linkages.
The invention aims to solve this problem by providing a monodirectional double outlet pump which could discharge liquid from both outlets simultaneously with approximately the same outflow.
The double outlet pump, according to the invention, comprises a body which forms a support and protection within which a motor is accommodated and equipped with a pivoting axial output shaft.
A bladed rotor is mounted, at the end of the output shaft.
According to the invention, a case defines a hydraulic chamber in which the rotor is accommodated. The hydraulic chamber has an axial inlet communicating with the opening of the pump inlet and which has at least one lateral and tangential outlet prolonged by at least one outlet duct.
The outlet duct is in communication with the means distributing the liquid discharged by the rotor, the means of distribution communicating with two outlets fitted with the two outlet tips.
According to the embodiment, the means distributing the washing liquid comprise a distribution chamber.
It would be possible to have only one pump outlet connected to a distribution chamber having two outlets. As a variant, the pump can include two outlets prolonged by two outlet ducts.
The invention also aims to protect the uses of the pump as described above, for the distribution of liquid, particularly washing liquid, on automobile surfaces, e.g. for washing the automobile windows and/or headlights.
The invention also aims to protect a system for washing automobile surfaces.
Such a system for washing automobile surfaces, for example washing windows and/or headlights, comprises a washing liquid reservoir, a washing liquid distribution pump such as described, linked to the washing liquid reservoir, two tubes connected to the pump outlet tips and at the outlet of which spray nozzles are mounted.
The invention will be better understood when reading the following description with reference to the appended drawings.